Funday fight
by km-fan
Summary: Sometimes great fights between wife and husband may lead to cute romances but with the intervention of kids it'll be even more romantic. It's an abhirika fic hope you all will like it.


Hello! Friends. As I said I'll be back on my very special day, so here I am with a new abhirika story.

 _Love abhi, saakshi, ,_ _shrestha, ASAnjaana, KamiKaze Me, Hamdard duo, mistic morning, guddi, kushi, butterfly, storygirl2121, sanjhana, shubhangi, aditi, mithi, guest, daya's girl, blue fairy, guest crazy abhi lover ,_ _Angel Srija_ **thank u all for the continuous support. Hope you will like this story too.**

 **characters in this story are "abhirika" and their cute little son "adi".**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

It was Sunday morning. After two long months abhijeet was free, so he thought of spending whole day with his beloved wife and son. While having breakfast they were thinking how to spend their day.

Abhijeet: tarika tum har sunday bolthi thi na ki thumey mere saath time spend karne hain. Tho bolo kya karey?

Tarika: (thinking)hmm… hum shopping chelthey hain.

Abhijeet: (irritated look)kya yar hamesha shopping. Kuch alag socho. Jyse kuch place, vagera.

Tarika: abhi! Mujhey bol ne ki leya kehthey ho par kudh he decide karthey ho.

Abhijeet: idea... kyu na hum achesi restaurant chaley, lunch karney?

Tarika: matlab aaj aap ko meri haat ka khana nahi kaana hain. Tho seedha seedha bol do na.

Abhijeet: arey! Isey baat nahi hey jaan. Bas bhohut din hua na hum bhar ka khana khakey. Isley kaha tha. Just for a change.

Adi: (innocently)papa! Mujhey toys kharedney hain. Hum toy world jaatey na? please.

Abhijeet: ok beta! Hum phely toy world jathey, phir mumma ki shopping aur baad mein lunch. Teek hain?

Adi: yeah! Thank u papa. You are world's best father.(hugging his father).

Tarika: accha! Papa best hain aur mamma?

Adi: mamma best hain, intelligent hain aur beautiful hain. Hai na papa?

Abhijeet: (in a flirting tone)ha... vo tho hain.

Tarika smiles seeing at abhijeet. After 15 minutes they were ready to go out.

Abhi: pheeeeee…pheeeeeee…(horn sound). Tarika aur kitney dher lagavgi?

Tarika: aa rahehu baba, lock tho karney do.

Tarika: (to adi)jaldi chalo beta issey pehley aap ki papa ka iraada badal jayi.

 **They both rushed near the car and sat inside. Later they did shopping, bought toys for adi and now going for lunch. While the car was moving a man around 25years came infront of the car and was about to fall down. Suddenly abhijeet stopped the car and rushed to the man.**

Abhijeet: (in serious tone)dhiktha nahi kya, dhekhey nahi chal sakthey?

Man: maaf kareyga saab galthi hogai

Abhijeet: ithne bhi kya jaldi hai? Ghadi ki saamney aagaya?

Tarika: abhi janey dho na, chlo hum chalthey hain.

Abhi: (to tarika)arey! Agar gaadi speed me hotho mar jaata aab tak.

Man: saab wo kya hai na meri maa ki tabyat teek nahi hain. Uske liya davai lane medical shop jaa raha hu, aur jaldhi me aap ki gaari dheka nahi tha. Maaf kareyga saab.

Abhi: (with concern tone)kya maa ka tabyat teek nahi hai? Kya hua?

Man: vo saab meri ma bohut dino se bimar hai, bohut bhukaar hain unhey.

Abhi: tho unhey hospital nahi legay?

Man: nahi saab meri paas utna pisa nahi hain ki meri ma ka illaj hospital me karvadu.

Abhi: (takes out 5000 from his purse and gives it to the man)thum ye pise lo aur pehley ma ko ache hospital me dikado.

Man: grabs the money from abhi's hand and says shukriya saab.(and he leaves)

 **Tarika thought that there is something wrong with this person because there is no medical hall nearby. And the direction he was going leads to wine shop. His attitude was something which is not matching to his words. Abhijeet being a CID officer cable of noticing all this things but mother sentiment has stopped him finding out the evilness in the man. But it doesn't went unnoticed by tarika.**

In the car

Tarika: abhijeet aap utney paisey kyu di use?

Abhi: uska maa ka illaj eek achise hospital me karvaney ke liya. itney tho hogey na.

Tarika: par abhijeet! Bina kuch deekhey aap kyse bhorosa kare us aadmi ka?

Abhi: tarika koi maa ko lekhy joot thodi na bolega.

Tarika: par abhijeet sab log eek jisey nahi hotey.

Abhi: (in little bit angry tone)bas tarika miney jo kia teek he kia.

 **Tarika thought of talking with him after going home because he was angry at that movement and even adi was listening to his parent's conversation, so she stopped arguing with abhi.**

Within 20 minutes they reached home without going to restaurant. So tarika went to kitchen to prepare lunch, abhijeet and adi were playing with the new toys. Now abhijeet mood was good so tarika thought of talking with him about that matter, because now they are a family and they should do savings for their kid's future studies. If abhijeet distributes money to the strangers without even confirming whether the reason is true or false, they won't be capable of handling their daily crisis. A good house wife will surely thinks in this way and takes it as a very serious issue. And thus tarika did the same.

Tarika: (shouts from kitchen)abhijeet… adi… chalo khana khalo.

Abhi: ha aarhy. Chalo beta hum baad me khelthey hain.

Adi: ok papa.

Tarika, abhi and adi started their lunch. Adi finished early so that he can spend more time with his new toys.

Tarika: (teasing)arey! Adi itney jaldi khaliya, tho aaj jarur bharish hogi.

Abhi: nahi tarika shayad aaj sun dusri disha se rise hua hoga. They both started laughing.

Adi: (seriously)na aaj bharish hogi aur nahi sun dusri direction se rise hua. Mujhey mere toys se khlney hai isley jaldi khaya. Bye! Me meri room me jaa raha hu. he ran to his room and closed the door with bang!

Abhi: (smiling) arey! Itney gussa?

Tarika: vo apne papa pe gaya hain.

Abhi: acha jee!

Tarika: ha jee! (they both shared smile and after 5 minutes tarika started)

Tarika: (without looking at him) abhi mujhey lagtha hain ki humey aab money save karne chaheyi.

Abhi: kya matlab?

Tarika: (hestatingly)matlab ham sooch samaj kar karch karni chaheyi aur bina kuch sochey samjhey kise ko pisey nahi dena chaheyi.

Abhi: oo! matlab tum aaj subha ki baat kar raheho. (his anger is now on peaks) tho thum aab mujhey sikhav gi ki pisey kisey aur kispe kharch karna hain.

Tarika: nahi abhi! Tum galat samaj rahe ho. Me tume sikha nahi rahe hu bas samja rahe hu ki strangers ki baato ko sach samaj na nahi chaheyi. Me isley kharahe hu kyuki mujhey waha koi medical shop nahi dikha, wo aadmi tho sharab ki dukhan me jaa raha tha.

Abhi: (serious tone)baas tarika tum isei sooch bi kysi sakthey ho ki eek insane apney maa ky baareme jhot bolega.

Tarika: I sey loog hothey hain abhijeet. Tum uskey maa ko tho nahi dekhey tho us aadmi ky uppar barosa kisey kia? Aur bina kuch sochey samjhey 5000 rupees dediya. Ab tum isehey dethy rahe tho hamara adi ka studies pe kya kharch karenge. Ab tho hamey adi eek he hain, baad me adi ka koi bhai ya behin hue tho unka kya hoga. Isley ab hum savings nahi kare tho hamara bachho ka future barbad hojayega.

Abhi: (shouted)baas tarika! Bhout boldiya thumni. Me itny bhi na samaj nahi hu. Mujhey pata hain ki saach kya hain aur joot kya hain. Yahey baat meri bacho ka future ki tho wo bhi mein achey tarekiy si handle kar saktha hu. Miney aaj jo kia teek he kia mujhey tumara koi salah nahi chaheyi.

Abhi with anger gets up without eating.

Tarika: (seeing him)abhi! Khana tho khalo.

Abhi: mujhe nahi chaheyi.

 **By saying this he went out of the house and stood in the garden, resting his back to the car. Continuous Tears were rolling from tarika's eyes and she left to her bedroom without eating. Adi watched the entire scenario from the corner of his room door and was afraid to talk with his parent's.**

Tarika lied on her bed remembering all the words said by abhi, 2 hours ago. Here abhi was still in the same position resting his back to the car. Adi came to the threshold and sat near the entrance. Abhi saw him and went to talk.

Abhi: (smilingly) adi beta aap yaha kyu bitey ho.

Adi: (turn to other side in anger).

Abhi: arey! Kya hua mera adi ko papa se baat nahi karogey?

Adi: (strictly) mujhey aap se baat nahi karni.

Abhi: kyu? Papa tho aap ky best friend hain na. aap papa si baat nahi karegy tho aur kon karega. Papa kiske saat khlegy? Bolo.

Adi: adi papa si naraz hain.

Abhi: wo kyu? Aap ko toys acha nahi laga kya?

Adi: aap mamma ko kyu daantey?

Abhi: oo! Tho tum saab sunleya?

Adi: meny dekha bi tha aap bohut joor se dantey mamma ko. Mamma bohut rooiy aur khana bhi nahi kaya.

Abhi: adi beta wo…(but stopped by adi)

Adi: aap pehly mamma ko sorry bolo. Nahi tho mein aap se baat nahi karunga

Abhi: par beta...

Adi: (ordering tone)mamma ko sorry bolo.

Abhi: teek hain bolunga sorry.

Adi: abhi bholna hain wo bhi meri samney

Abhi: kya aab?

Adi: ha abi.

 **And he took his father to the room where his mother was present. Adi pushed his father into the room and watching from the threshold.**

Abhi: (clearing his throat)ahhm…ahmm…

Tarika noticed him but turned to the other side.

Adi said his father to go and stand infront of tarika (through his expressions). As his son's order he moved near tarika.

Abhi: (without seeing her)I m sorry.

Tarika: (no reply).

Adi said him to tell again through his expressions.

Abhi: tarika! I m sorry.

Tarika: (again no reply but without looking at him she sat on edge of the bed).

 **Abhijeet made "enough" look to his son but his son refused it and said his father to kneel down and plead his mother. He expressed this all by standing near threshold. Abhijeet has no other way and did as his son said. He kneel down infront of tarika and kept his both hands on her thighs.**

Abhi: (looking into her eyes and in a pleading tone)tarika sorry yar. Miney thumhey bohut suna diya. Please forgive me.

Tarika straightway looked into abhi's eyes.

Abhi: sorry yar! Mujhey maaf kardo.

Tarika: (smiling) it's ok.

Abhi: (exited)wow! Maaf kardeya. Thank god.

Tarika: (strangely)kya baat hain sir jee, aap ki gussa dekhey tho mujhey laga ki 2 hafthey tak baat nahi karngey, aab bas 2 ghanto me cool hogayi. Itney pyar hogaya mujse ki 2 ghantey bhi baat kare bhina raha payi.

Abhi: (resting his hands on her thighs)arey! Isey baat nahi hain yar. Hamara adi hain na usney kaha tha ki me thumhe sorry nahi bola tho wo mujsey baat nahi karega. Tho isleyi ye sab karna pada.

He said all this things without thinking. Tarika's anger was now at peaks.

Tarika: (angry tone)haat nikaleyi abhi.

Abhi: (smiling)kyu baari(weight) ho raha hain kya?

Tarika: (shouting)nikaleyi haat.

Abhi: arey! Kyu gussa ho rahi ho yaar. Sorry bola na.

Tarika: (getting up from the bed and pushing his hands away)thum sy ye ummed nahi thi abhijeet. Mainey soocha ki thum mujhse pyar si sorry bolney aye ho par nahi aap adi ki jabardashi karney se aayei hain. Wahe tho main sochu ki aap ki gussa itney jald kysey tandei hogaya.

 **Abhi realizing what he said few seconds ago and saw his son who is waiting near the door entrance. Adi gave disgusting look to his father and said to himself "aap se kuch nahi hoga papa" and left the place.**

Abhi: (got up again started his sorry telling section)tarika I m so sorry.

Tarika: is baar aap ko mafi nahi melegi abhijeet.(moving out of the room)

Abhi: (stopped her way)sorry yar aab me apney aap he kaheraha hu kisi ki jabardasthi nahi hain.

Tarika: (pushing him away and moving out of the room).

Abhi: arey! Ye sweet 16 college ki ladki kon hain meriy saat photo lele hain(pointing to his family photo which is hanged on the wall)

Tarika: ha...!(beating him)shut up abhi! aap ko main sweet 16 lag rahe hu. Eek bachey ki maa hu main.

Abhi: (laughing)arey! Eek kya das bache ki ma banogi tho bi thum sweet 16 dekhogi.

Tarika: (smingly)chup karo abhijeet.

Abhi: (hugged her tightly and kissed on her cheek)sorry tarika. Menei bohut dantana thumhey, I m so sorry.

Tarika: (hugging back)it's ok. Maaf kar diya.

Abhi: (innocently)thumhey bura nahi laga?

Tarika: nahi tho. Mujhey kyu bura lagtha danta tho mera husband hi hain.

They both shared a laugh.

Abhi: (smiling at her)wisey tarika mujhey lagtha ki ye sorry sufficient nahi hain tumhare liye.

Tarika: isey kyu?

Abhi: bas isa lag raha hain mujhey.

Tarika: (confusingly asked)tho aab kya karegey?

Abhi: hmm...(romantically)sham ko achesi tayar hokey aur adi ko jaldi sulav gi tho me thumhey raat bar sorry bolunga.

Tarika: (blushing & exclaiming)ha...! abhijeet aap bhi na bohut notty ho. Chodiye mujhey.

Abhi: kyu a sweet 16 ko das bachey nahe chaheyi?

Tarika: jee nahi mujhey eek already hai, eek aur bhi chahiyi par aab nahi.

Abhi: aab nahi tho aur kab?

Tarika: jab yi mera pati dev badey hojai.

Abhi: acha! aap ko lagtha hein ki aap ky pati dev chotey hain. Tho main dikhatha hu ki wo kitney badey hain.(by saying this he lifts her in his arms and place her on the bed).

Tarika: abhijeet kya kar rahey ho. Adi aajayega. abhi! please chodo mujhey.(tries to get up but was of no use).

 **Abhi moves forward to kiss her, meantime adi comes by calling "mamma, radha aunty aayi hain". Tarika forcibly pushes abhi and leaves the room blushing badly.**

Abhi: (angrely)shut! Ye adi bi na galat wakth par bulatha hain. Aur wo radha ko bhi abhi ana tha. Che! Mera mood kharab kardiya.

Next day abhijeet saw the man on the footpath, whome he gave money. He was totally drunk and half lying on the ground. Later he realized that what tarika guessed was right (of course she is the wife of great CID officer), and felt very bad for scolding her. But the act which was happened after arguing with her made him smile.

Even great fights may lead to cute romance between wife and husband and With the intervention of the kids it will be even more romantic. Abhijeet's family environment will be in this way, With small fights, romance, convinces, nuttiness and loads of happiness.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **a/n: so how was the story. I know it was not so good as that of my previous stories but I promise that i'll definitely try to write good stories, of course on my favourite and romantic couple abhirika. please Read and review.**

 **As my promise I am back with a new story and now it's your turn to review. I am very happy today because I am celebrating my first birthday on this ff and I am doing my favourite job of publishing CID story on my very special day. Thank u guys for supporting me. Bye!**


End file.
